


Bad timing

by halequeencora (weird533)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Cora Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/M, Pregnancy complications, Stora!pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird533/pseuds/halequeencora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stuck to her hoodies and sweatshirts even though everyone already knew. The Sheriff’s kid doesn’t get a girl pregnant without everyone knowing about it. Luckily for Cora she was a Hale so everyone was to scared of her to say anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt that started it:
> 
> _Hey, can you please do a Stora prompt where Cora is pregnant and she goes to one of Stiles’ lacrosse games with Allison and Lydia and then goes into labor while stiles is in the game. Please and thank you!_
> 
> I still take prompts just drop them here: halequeencora

Thanks to Lydia they were twenty minutes late to the game so there weren’t any good seats left.

"Cora take this off ." Lydia said tugging on the edge of her hoodie.

She swatted at her hands and pushed them away. “No! It’s freezing. Why do you want me to take off my jacket?”

"Because you’re pregnant and we need seats. Someone is bound to move when they see that you’re knocked up."

Cora rolled her eyes and unzipped her hoodie. Lydia was right when a group of guys saw that she was pregnant they made room for her Lydia and Allison in the front row near the bench. She didn’t like the idea of being this huge signal for everyone to stare at all the time but sometimes it had it’s perks.

She stuck to her hoodies and sweatshirts even though everyone already knew. The Sheriff’s kid doesn’t get a girl pregnant without everyone knowing about it. Luckily for Cora she was a Hale so everyone was to scared of her to say anything.

"Hey babe! I figured you weren’t going to make it." Stiles had spotted her and moved to the spot on the bench closest to her.

She glanced sideways at Lydia who was blowing a kiss to Aiden on the field. “Someone had to change their outfit five times and curl their hair.”

"Whatever I’m happy you’re here and can see me in all my bench sitting glory. Are you okay?" 

"I’m fine Stiles." That’s something else she hated. Every time she was around him he’d asked her every five minutes if she was okay.

"Did you talk to Derek?"

A cheer roared through the crowed as Scott scored so she waited until they calmed down to answer. “Yes and I talked to Melissa. We’ll be ready by the next month if we have to be.”

"STILINSKI!" Stiles jumped up at the sound of coach’s voice and whistle. "STOP CHIT CHATTING AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"Coming coach!" He grabbed his helmet and turned back to Cora. "See you after?"

"Of course! Now go kick some ass!" She clapped and cheered along with everyone else. Cora loved seeing Stiles on the field knowing how hard he had been working to get better. He was actually good but when half of the players are werewolves he didn’t get much playing time.

Even though it was cold Cora could feel herself sweating. She slid her jacket off and balled it up on her lap but it didn’t seem to help much. Her muscles started to ache all over but she tried to stay focus on the game. A wave of pain hit her suddenly and she gripped the bleacher.

"Cora you okay?" Lydia had glance over and saw the look on Cora’s face.

She took a deep breath and pushed a few strand of her hair out of her face. “Yeah. I guess the full moon tonight is getting to me. I’ll be okay.”

Lydia looked skeptical but went back to focusing on the game. Cora didn’t feel any better as the game continued but she smiled whenever Stiles looked her way so that he wouldn’t know something was wrong. After the fifth pain wave that hit her she started to feel nauseous. She leaned over and tapped Lydia to get her attention. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

"You want me to come?"

"No I’ll be right back." Lydia nodded and smiled at her.

Cora barely made it into the stall before puking. She spit a couple time before flushing the toilet and the pain hit her again, worse than any of the other times. She sat down and tried to breathe through it but her eyes started to burn tears started falling down her face. Her phone was in the pocket of her jacket which she left on the bleachers.

Cora knew she’d have to walk back and get Lydia to take her to the loft even though it was a month and a half early and a full moon.

It felt like the longest walk in the world, she kept her eyes glued to the floor and her hands shoved into her pockets. She stood at the edge of the bleachers trying to get Lydia’s attention. “Lydia.” But the crowed was too loud, “Lydia!” still nothing. “LYDIA!”

She got a few unwanted eyeballs but Lydia looked up and walked over to her. “What’s going on Cora? What’s wrong?”

"You have to take me to Derek’s loft. Right now." Cora felt like she was going to puke again but pushed it aside because the last thing she wanted was Lydia hating her for barfing on her.

Lydia grabbed her by the arm and led her away from the loud crowd so she could hear better. “Why? Are you okay?”

"It’s happening. I’m having the baby right now and I can’t go to the hospital." She looked up from the ground at Lydia to show her yellow eyes and took her hand out of her pocket.

Stiles looked over from the field but when he saw Cora talking to Lydia her eyes glowing he stopped in his tracks. He knew something was wrong but before he could figure out what he got hit by someone from the other team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a prompt of Cora going into labor and Stiles freaking out?

Stiles was stunned as he laid out on the field. He heard the whistle and could hear Scott next to him but it took him a second to actually understand. Then Cora popped in his head, the worried look on her face and her yellow eyes. He forced himself to look over, past the crowd that was forming around him, to the spot where he saw her with Lydia, they were both gone.

He sat up, ignoring the protest from Coach and Scott, to get a better look around but they were still gone. Panic started to creep up on him and he could tell something was wrong. He grabbed hold of Scott's jersey and hoisted himself up.

"Stiles! Whats…"

"Where’s Cora?" He threw off his helmet and looked back and forth between Scott and the stands as if she were going to appear every time he looked away.

Stiles ran over to the bench and threw off his gloves as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his cell phone.”Stiles calm down dude. You might have a concussion.”

He punched in Cora’s number but only got her voice mail. Then he called Lydia but her phone just rang.

"Stiles!" Allison ran over from the parking lot. "Lydia took Cora to Derek’s. She’s going into labor."

His heart started pounding and he took off running to the parking lot. Scott was right behind him trying to slow him down but Stiles didn’t stop until he got to his car. He opened his door but Scott slammed it shut before he could get in. “Dude slow down.”

"Get out of my way!" He tried to yank the door open with no avail.

Scott held the door closed so that he’d still have Stiles’ attention. “I know you want to go to her right now but you’re bleeding. You hit the ground pretty hard and probably have a concussion…”

Stiles shook his head and cut him off. “I don’t care!”

"But Cora will." Allison said taking a step forward from behind Scott. "It’s a full moon tonight and she’s already stressed out enough. The last thing she needs to do is worry about you Stiles."

"I’m fine." He snapped but he knew she was right.

"At least let me drive you okay?"Scott held his hand and after a second Stiles handed over his keys and walked around to the passenger side. Allison was in the back seat as Scott sped to the loft.

Stiles felt a bit groggy but full of adrenaline. “I’m going to be a dad.” He whispered to himself as if it had just hit him. “Cora’s having the baby and I’m going to be a dad!”

Scott kept his eyes on the road and tried to suppress his grin. “That’s kinda what happens when you get a girl pregnant Stiles.”

"What if somethings wrong with Cora? What if something happens to the baby?" His brain started flooding with terrible scenarios of everything that could go wrong. "Should we take them to the hospital? What if he comes out really hairy and werewolf-y? This is stuff we should have talked about…"

"Stiles you need to stop freaking out." Allison reached over the seat and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Freaking out? I’m not freaking out. I’m having a baby…well technically Cora’s having the baby but I help…I’m gonna stop talking now." His body felt like it was on over load and his stomach filled with butterflies as they got closer to Derek’s place.

Stiles barely waited for the car to stop before he shot out of the Jeep, past Lydia’s car and up the stairs. He was about to bust through the door before Lydia grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You can’t go in there Stiles."

"What are you…" A pain filled scream cut through his question and his blood ran cold, it was Cora’s scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was struggling with Cora trying to restrain her when Stiles rushed through the door and surprised them both. She took advantage of Derek's distraction and threw him across the room next to Stiles. Derek reacted quickly and grabbed Stiles, dragging him outside and closing the door.

"I told you not to let anyone in!" He yelled looking at Lydia. There was a crash from inside and a cry from Cora. “Stay here and don’t let anyone else in!” Derek turned back towards the door. 

Stiles grabbed his shoulder before he could open the door. “Whoa! I’m going in there with you.”

Derek shrugged away his hand and shook his head. “Stiles I don’t have time to fight with you on this.”

"Then don’t!" Stiles slipped in between Derek and the door and there was another crash inside.

"Stiles!"

He could see Derek getting angry and knew any second he was going to get thrown from the door but he didn’t care, he only cared about Cora. “That’s my girlfriend and my baby. There’s no way you can stop me from going in there!”

Derek eyed him then the door for a second before grabbing him by the shirt. “Stay out of the way and if I tell you to run don’t hesitate just go.” He nodded and Derek rolled his eyes before letting go and pushing him away from the door. “Lydia call Melissa. We might need her if this baby comes.”

Lydia nodded and Derek turned his attention back to Stiles. “You sure you want to see her like this?” He didn’t hesitate to nod and followed behind Derek back inside. 

The place was more of a mess than usual but Cora wasn’t anywhere. “Did she leave?” Stiles asked looking around. 

"No, she can’t get out anywhere except for this door. She’s waiting." Derek took a couple steps and Stiles tried to follow but Derek shook his head at him. "There is nothing, and I mean nothing more dangerous than a werewolf giving birth on a full moon. She’s nothing but pure instinct and there are two things she thinks about, protecting her baby and killing, and that’s when she's not in excruciating pain."

Out of nowhere Cora tackled Derek to the floor and bared her teeth. She raised her hand to slash at him but he caught her arm and grabbed hold of the other one before she could react. Stiles watched in shock and frustration that he couldn’t do anything except watch. Cora snapped her teeth and struggled to get her hands free from Derek but he held on tight.

Then something changed. Cora stopped struggling and pulled away from Derek screaming and crying out in pain. Derek quickly shuffled away from her into the closet and started throwing things around looking for something.

Stiles ran to Cora’s side as she cried and held onto his shirt. “Why are you here?” She asked in between sobs. 

"Are you kidding? You know how much I love putting myself in danger for the people I love." He joked but she just screamed and gripped him tighter. 

"It hurts so much Stiles." She cried and he wished that he was a werewolf so he could take her pain away. He wrapped his arms tight around her hoping it would do something to make her feel a bit better but it didn't seems to do anything. 

She screamed again and pushed against his chest to get herself away from him. “Derek!”

"I got ‘em!" He came back from the closet with massive chains and rushed over to her wrapping the chains around her wrist as she stared snapping and growling at him. Derek secured the chain around one of the pillars and stepped back.

She fought against the chains but she wasn’t going anywhere. Stiles got up from the floor and stepped closer wanting to hold her again but decided not to and just stood next to Derek.

After a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door. “It’s Melissa.” Derek nodded towards the door for Stiles to open it, not taking his eyes off Cora.

Melissa was holding a medical bag, still in scrubs from work. She walked in past Stiles and towards Derek. ” How exactly is this supposed to work?” She asked setting her bag down and putting on a pair of gloves.

Cora continued to go back and forth between anger and pain. “We might have to give her something. She’s not going to let anyone get near her.”

Stiles ran over when he heard Derek. “Whoa what? You mean like a sedative to put her to sleep? Can’t that hurt the baby? Would that even work with her…werewolfness?”

Derek shook his head and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the cabinet. “That’s why we have to mix it with wolves bane. The baby should be fine.”

Stiles walked over to him and pointed at the murky bottle of wolves bane. “You want to give her poison? Are you crazy!”

"She’s my sister Stiles! You think I like seeing her like this, having to chain her up so she doesn’t kill me?" Derek pushed him back towards the wall behind him. "I’m terrified for her! Werewolves always carry babies to full term. Maybe a day or two off but never a whole month."

Stiles froze when the last part registered in his brain. “Are you saying something’s wrong with her and the baby?”

Derek clenched his jaw and his eyes gave it all away. "I’m saying that this has never happened before and I would love to wait this full moon out but it looks like we don’t have that kind of time."

"Why not?"

Derek turned towards Cora with tired eyes. “Because her water just broke.”


	4. Chapter 4

All Cora could see was red and the only thing she could think about was getting free. Her instincts to tear something apart were strong and she was in to much pain to try and focus on her on her anchor. There were times where she could push them away but then there would be nothing but pain and she couldn’t focus.

The feeling of water rushing down her legs sent her into a panic. She needed to get out and she struggled against the chains. Derek grabbed her arm and avoided her snaps at his throat.

She didn’t see Melissa or the needle but she felt the pinch in her arm. Her arm started to burn and then her whole body went numb, she felt herself go limp against the chains.

"Cora?" Derek grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "You still with me?" It took a lot of effort but she nodded and he kissed her forehead. He undid the chains and laid her on the floor.

Stiles put her head in his lap and pushed the hair out of her face. “Stiles I need you to get her talking so she stays with us.” Melissa’s voice sounded weird to Cora, as if she was underwater.

She saw Stiles nod and looked down at her. “Hey babe. How you feeling?” He leaned down so he was close to her ear and kissed her in the cheek.

Cora struggled to force words out. “I-I’m a-awes-some.” She lied. The pain was still there but not like it was before.

"I see my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." She tried to focus only on Stiles and she could see the worry through his smile but couldn’t tell what was going on.

"W-what’s happening?"

Stiles stroked her hair and glances over at Derek who was running back with a blanket to Melissa.”We’re having a baby that’s what’s happening. Both of you are going to be fine.”

Cora was scared, there were so many things going on in her brain and she still didn’t know what happened. “B-but i-it’s to early…”

He kissed her to stop her from going on. "I’m telling you that everything is going to be fine.” He wiped away a tear that started running down her face. “Have I ever lied to you?”

"Okay Cora honey you need to push." Melissa looked at her and Cora started to panic again.

"I c-can’t." She shook her head and felt her heart start racing.

"You have to honey."

She shook her head again and buried her face in Stiles arm. “I’m to scared.”

"Hey! Look at me." Derek kneeled down next to her and grabbed her hand. She turned and he wiped the tears from her her face. "You’re my little sister and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. Do you believe me?" She nodded. "Good. Now do what Melissa tells you and push."

"But…"

"Cora Hale!" He snapped, using her first and last name just like their mom used to. "This isn’t the time to be stubborn. You can do this."

She was in pain and her instincts were scratching the back of her mind, she was terrified and her mind was racing. She looked up at Stiles and took a deep breath and pushed with everything she had. Pain washed over her and she could feel her wolf instincts pushing through so she stopped.

"That was good Cora but we’re not done. You have to give me two more."

She caught her breath and looked at Derek. “I can’t.”

"You have to." Cora nodded and took another deep breath before pushing again. This time she could feel her instincts getting closer to taking over and the pain was worse than before.

"Just one more and it’s over Cora." She didn’t wait to think about it, she just pushed. The pain was to much and she felt herself starting to blackout.

She could only catch flashes of everything; a baby crying, Derek yelling, Stiles looking at her before leaving, Derek trying to pin her down. She tried to but she couldn’t hold on to any of it and then everything was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

When she finally woke up her stomach was flat and Derek was a sitting on the couch reading. “What time is it?” She asked looking down at the blanket he wrapped around her.

"It’s almost one."

She shot up and looked around. “The baby…”

Derek got up and walked over to her to calm her down.”He’s fine Cora. Melissa and Stiles took him to the hospital and he’s perfectly healthy.”

She could hear the relief in his voice and saw it all over his face. “You didn’t think he would be did you?”

Derek smiled and held his hand out to help her up from the floor. “I had doubts and so did you but everything seems to be fine. Go take a shower and I’ll take you to the hospital.” He kissed her on the forehead before turning towards the kitchen.

Cora picked the blanket up and wrapped it around her shoulders. ”Der? What if I suck at it?”

"At what?" He asked pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

She shrugged and looked down at the floor. “Being a mom.” The word sounded weird in her mouth, like it wasn’t supposed to be there.

"Between the three of us I’m pretty sure you got the parenting gene." He opened his water and pointed towards the bathroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles hadn’t left the hospital since they got there. He constantly called Derek to check on Cora but after the twentieth, “She’s sleeping Stiles.” he stopped picking up the phone and Stiles just kept getting his voicemail.

Lydia and Allison stayed for a while but Stiles convinced them to go home. Scott wasn’t easily convinced and stayed with him as he stood outside the nursery.

"I’m going to grab something from the cafeteria. Do you want something?" Scott yawned.

Stiles shook his head as he stared into the room. He hadn’t really said anything since a nurse had brought the baby in, he only stood and watched him sleep.

"Which one’s the lucky kid?"

"He’s right the…" He stopped when he realized it was Cora’s voice. When he looked over she was standing with her hands shoved in a sweatshirt and her hair was dripping wet. "He’s right here." He smiled held his hand out for her.

Cora walked over and wrapped her arms around him. She looked through the glass and saw him swaddled in a blue blanket sleeping. “He looks like you.”

"Really? I think he looks like Derek." He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Cora?"

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. “Yeah?”

"I love you." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. "And I love our son."

She leaned into him and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you both too.”


End file.
